SC Episode 10
と その1 |romname = Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 1 |chapters = 140-142 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = N/A |airdate = June 6, 2014 |previous = Yellow Temperance |next = Emperor and Hanged Man (2) }} と その1|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono Ichi}}STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト is the thirty-sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the tenth episode of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders''. It covers Chapter 140 through Chapter 142 of the manga. Summary The group is finally crossing India, but are worried about the place, known for having beggars, thieves, curry-eating and disease-ridden people. Avdol assures them that it is a nice country and all these stories are false. However, the group is surprised to see that all of these stories were actually true: Polnareff steps in cow droppings, Kakyoin's wallet is stolen, and Joseph's taxi stops in the middle of the road because of a napping cow, which is considered a holy animal in India. Avdol, however, tells them that India is a beautiful country once you get used to it, to which Jotaro agrees. Polnareff goes to the bathroom and is given a stick to use. Confused as to why he would need one, he finds a pig sticking its head out of the toilet. One of the employees informs Polnareff that the bathroom was built with a pig sty right underneath it. He shows Polnareff how to use the stick: he hits the pig to make it retreat back into its sty. He tells Polnareff that, according to his boss, he can let the pigs lick his ass to become cleaner. Disgusted, Polnareff decides to hold it until they get to the hotel. As he washes his hands, Polnareff looks into the mirror and is surprised by a Stand with two right hands that he can only see in the mirror. Determined to avenge his sister, killed by the user of this Stand, Polnareff breaks the mirror and searches for the Stand user among the crowd. Jean Pierre Polnareff decides to separate from the group in order to find his sister's killer. Muhammad Avdol tries to stop him, sure that separating Polnareff from them is part of a trap. Polnareff accuses him of being a coward for running away from DIO, and a fight almost starts between them before Joseph Joestar stops Avdol's punch, telling him that Polnareff has made his own decision. Meanwhile, a cowboy named Hol Horse and his lover Nena are seen riding a elephant. Nena begs him to marry her, but Hol Horse tells her she shouldn't think about this since she is only 16 and is from a good family. He denies her request, saying he's a traveler destined to die on the streets, and he won't marry her because he loves her too much to make her suffer. He asks her to get off the elephant because he's going to see a friend., who is revealed to be J. Geil, the man with two right hands and the user of the Hanged Man. Hol Horse tells him that he's just using Nena because she's a woman who would do anything for her love. Before they are able to discuss their plans, a snake attacks J. Geil. Combining their stands Emperor and Hanged Man, the duo completely mutilate the snake. Later, as Polnareff searches for a lead, he sees the two Stand users slowly approaching him. Even though Jean Pierre Polnareff just saw Hol Horse and J. Geil approaching him, J. Geil suddenly vanishes from his view. The one left, Hol Horse, introduces himself and tells Polnareff how "the gun is mightier than the sword". Polnareff asks him about J. Geil, but the cowboy still insists how his Stand-shaped gun Emperor is stronger than Silver Chariot's sword. The french stand user makes fun of this comparison by falsely mishearing his line, what makes Hol Horse laugh with him. Suddenly the cowboy summons his stand Emperor and shoots Polnareff. To intercept the bullet fast enough, Silver Chariot takes of his armor, but the bullet avoids the sword by itself and goes for to strike Polnareff. Muhammad Avdol appears just in time and saves Polnareff, but the bullet changes directions again to hit him instead. As Avdol summons Magician's Red to burn the bullet, he is stabbed by Hanged Man, only seen in the reflection of a puddle behind Avdol, and hit in the head by Emperor's bullet. Noriaki Kakyoin arrives just in time to see Avdol's demise and a crying Polnareff. Appearances *Noriaki Kakyoin *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Hol Horse *J. Geil *Nena Stands *Magician's Red *Silver Chariot *Hanged Man *Emperor }} Manga/Anime Differences *While Hol Horse and J. Geil are walking down the streets of Calcuta it starts raining. This shows how the puddles formed, and also displays J. Geil's ability of bouncing off rain. *When the group first arrived in India there were many panels devoted to showing issues with India's culture that the group found troubling. Several of these panels were omitted in the anime including a cow in the road and a lot of the beggars. *Hol Horse's talk about the gun being better than the sword was shortened in the anime. *In the anime Polnareff's tears fall on the ground whereas in the manga they fall on his shoes. Trivia *This was the first episode to feature numbered "parts" in the title. References Navigation Category:Episodes